


Oatmeal Cookie for Virgil

by Shygirl4991



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alcohol, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Drinking, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shygirl4991/pseuds/Shygirl4991
Summary: First read Sangria for Patton before reading this one!Roman decides to make another drink, and this time he will use his drink to challenge Virgil.





	Oatmeal Cookie for Virgil

Roman was at it again, while Patton was out he thought it would be the perfect time to make another concoction. He smiles at the drink in front of him “Now what to name this one,” he takes a small sip hoping it will help him. Roman put the cup down, the drink tasted familiar to him but he couldn’t put his finger on what. Virgil walks down the stairs and sees Roman “Another drink? After what happen with Patton.” 

He walks up to the cup and takes a sip, he glared at the drink “Roman, why does this taste like an oatmeal cookie?” 

Roman takes the cup and takes another sip “Your right! Thank you Virgil, I was trying to come up with a name for this and I couldn’t figure out the taste.” he then finished the cup and smiled. Virgil rolled his eyes “Your lucky I can hold my own with these kind of drinks,” that comment got a chuckle out of Roman. Then an idea came to him “I can hold my own as well, but I wonder Virgil can you handle it better than me?”   
Virgil smirks and takes the cup from Roman “You really think you could beat me? Sorry to break it to you Princey but I can drink you under the table.” Roman walks to a cabinet and take out a few bottles, he turns to see Virgil holding two cups “You’re going down Princey.”

After a few drinks Virgil was starting to feel it, he was more relaxed while Roman seemed more dramatic then usually. He picks up a Rose and hands it to Virgil “So tell me my darling fall out boy, are you feeling it?” Virgil takes the Rose. And shakes his head, staring at the rose, a song came to his mind. He couldn’t help himself “Tale as old as time, barely even friends. Then somebody bends, unexpectedly.”   
Romans eyes went wide hearing the other man singing, then he started to sing along with him “Just a little change, small to say the least,” Virgil glares at Roman and sits up from his seat. Roman gets up also glaring at Virgil “Now you want to out Disney me?” he snaps his fingers, there beside them was a karaoke machine. Virgil knew what it meant and took another sip from his drink. 

Patton returns to see them singing kiss the girl, they both turn to Patton and walk to him. Roman grabs his hand “we need you to judge us!” Virgil nods “if we don’t have a singing judge, well who knows what Roman would do.”

Patton squealed in excitement and put on his Watson outfit “I’m ready!” they all go back to the machine and start singing again. It was the first time in a while that Patton has seen Virgil so relax, he felt proud of his son. But how was he supposed to judge them, after all everyone but Logan could sing amazing. He decide to draw a picture that shows them that they are both winners, family shouldn’t have to worry about being better than the other. 

After a few more songs they both turn to Patton, he hands them both a piece of paper. When they look at the paper it was a drawing of the two of them holding hands with the words ‘You Win’ drawn on the bottom. They smiled at the drawing and hug Patton, he hugs them back with a huge smile. Roman turns to Virgil, he was taken back by the other man’s smile he couldn’t stop the words from coming out of his mouth “Tienes una sonrisa muy Bonita.” 

Virgil’s face was filled with confusion “What?” Roman then realized he said it out loud, lucky for him Virgil doesn’t understand Spanish. Patton slowly walks away leaving them alone, now that they were alone Virgil gets closer to Roman. He knew that Virgil was waiting for him to translate what he said, but instead of translating he took Virgil’s hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of it. Once Virgil’s face was bright red he translated “You have a beautiful smile.”

“Oh well, your smile is nice to,” Roman giggled at how flustered Virgil was, he knew that this competition was over. Because they both forgot about the drinks and was now trying to one up each other in pickup lines. “Creo que estoy muerto, porque estoy viendo un angel” Roman smirks at Virgil as he struggles with trying to understand. But that didn’t stop Virgil from saying a random line “Are you beautiful or am I on drugs!” Roman laughs at the line. 

“I will be nice and say one in English,” he leans in close to Virgil, he then takes his hands “There are people who say Disneyland is the happiest place on earth. Apparently, none of them have ever been in your arms.”

Virgil couldn’t speak, he couldn’t think straight from that one line. It could be the alcohol talking but Roman was smooth. At this moment Logan walks in “Ah so Patton was correct,” they jump away from each and face Logan. They watch as he picks up there cups and sniffs them “It seems I’m going to have to establish some rules, after Patton I thought you would stop doing this Roman.” 

Logan made the two of them drink plenty of water and go to their rooms, he could hear the two fighting in the background about who won. He takes out paper and starts writing the rules, one Roman is not allowed to make drinks and two no Disney battles. With that he hangs the laminated rules list on the wall, hopefully with that they won’t have another situation. He goes to the fridge and sees fresh ice tea “Some ice tea would be lovely to drink right now,” he pours himself a cup and goes to his room to continue reading before the Disney battle interrupted him.

**Author's Note:**

> some of you guys wanted a part two so here you go! I'm thinking of doing another Part with Logan. Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
